


Потерявши — плачем

by Danny_R



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Виктор продолжает терять кольца, после чего с большим энтузиазмом расплачивается за свои оплошности натурой. Однако с каждой новой потерей Юри принимает натуру всё менее охотно. Виктор явно делает что-то не так.





	Потерявши — плачем

**Author's Note:**

> Курсив - русский. Там, где я хочу это подчеркнуть. Юра и Виктор между собой, ясное дело, говорят по-русски.

Когда Виктор потерял кольцо в первый раз, он был шокирован, раздавлен, потрясён до глубины души, убит горем. Ну, всё происходило не так трагично, то есть бежать за корвалолом не пришлось, но однозначно очень и очень неприятно, как будто предал самого родного человека и себя в придачу.

По логике, удивляться было глупо. Виктор постоянно что-то терял, потому что вещей у него за двадцать восемь лет скопилось много, и каждая в отдельности особого значения не имела. Даже эксклюзивные тряпки, которыми его любили забрасывать дизайнеры, уверяя, что всё это существует в единственном экземпляре, хранить всю жизнь не хотелось. Поносил, потерял, пошёл дальше. Подарки, имеющие для нормальных людей сентиментальную ценность, Виктор складировал на антресолях — забрасывал в коробки и больше не вспоминал. Оттуда ничего не терялось, если только в какой-нибудь портал не попадало (он, честно говоря, не проверял), но сам Виктор к этим вещам не прикасался. Нехорошо, но дарителя он благодарил вполне искренне, а что там дальше происходило, никого не касалось.

Да, он религиозно собирал свои костюмы и коньки, но к ним он относился не как к вещам, а как к части себя и своей карьеры, кроме которой в его жизни ничего не было. Теперь, кстати, он планировал всё это выкинуть, оставив только те, что больше всего любит Юри. Антресоли тоже нужно было привести в порядок, а то не квартира — покрытый пылью музей.

Однажды он забыл в метро медаль с чемпионата мира. Это случилось после бурного празднования, так что он не мог точно сказать, что вообще делал в общественном транспорте. Вот тут было не столько жалко, сколько немного стыдно. Кто-нибудь другой умер бы, лишь бы подержать награду в руках, а он, растяпа, не берёг, что имел. Вообще Виктор редко испытывал чувство стыда, по пальцам мог пересчитать случаи, когда ему действительно было неловко. Более того, он считал это одним из своих лучших качеств, потому что люди имеют обыкновение делать ужасные вещи, пытаясь скрыть нелепую ерунду, которой постеснялись, а уж вранья сколько от этого рождается. Врать Виктор не любил. Загадочно улыбаясь, недоговаривать — да. Изображать, что забыл, — конечно. Согласиться и сделать по-своему — милое дело. Но не лгать напрямую.

Сейчас ему было стыдно, а говорить правду совсем не хотелось.

Терять кольцо — единственную важную для него вещь — Виктор не собирался, в страшном сне не привиделось бы такое. И всё же это как-то случилось. Перевернув всю квартиру, даже проклятые антресоли, и не обнаружив искомого, он сперва не хотел говорить Юри, чтобы не расстраивать, ведь это был подарок и весьма дорогой. Но Юри в момент увидел, что что-то не так, и принялся сканировать Виктора взглядом. Естественно, он заметил, но подумал совсем не то. Невообразимо, но он решил, что это — попытка увеличить дистанцию в их отношениях. Какая ещё дистанция? Виктор не отходил бы от него ни на миллиметр, если бы мог, и руки бы не выпускал.

После клятвенных заверений, что никто не передумал, Юри расцвёл и со смущенной улыбкой заявил, что ему в радость хоть каждый день по кольцу покупать. Ну чисто ангел, который спустился с небес, станцевал стриптиз и бессовестно украл Викторово сердце.

В российском ювелирном им улыбались чуть менее ослепительно, чем в испанском, но обошлось без комментариев, за что Виктор был готов сердечно расцеловать девушек-консультантов в обе щёки. Он планировал, чтобы Юри не сталкивался с некоторыми аспектами российской действительности как можно дольше, а желательно вообще никогда.

История закончилась невероятным сексом, потому что Виктора распирало от нежности, и он был готов наизнанку вывернуться, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Он и вывернулся, да так, что на следующее утро Юри недоуменно поинтересовался, откуда это вообще взялось. Готовясь к первому сексу, он изучил безумное количество сайтов, где подробно описывались все возможные позиции, о чём потом объявил с гордостью и смущением. Виктор секретов фирмы раскрывать не стал, сославшись на то, насколько ему важно удивлять публику, которая теперь состояла из одного-единственного человека.

***

Когда пропажа обнаружилась во второй раз, Юри рядом не было, к счастью. Повторно перевернув всю квартиру, Виктор смирился со своей судьбой и пошёл в ювелирный в одиночестве. Там его встретили плохие новости.

— Как нет размера?

— Вы на прошлой неделе последнее купили.

Из магазина Виктор вышел с кольцом на размер больше, которое сползло с его пальца тем же вечером, упало в раковину и унеслось на свободу в канализацию. Подняв взгляд в зеркало, он хорошенько, чисто по-русски себя обматерил. С ним явно было что-то не так.

Где-то на просторах теперь уже их совместного жилища теоретически существовали инструменты. Виктор даже предполагал, что умеет ими пользоваться. Он же русский мужик! А ориентация тут вообще ни при чём. Словом, несчастную сантехнику он разобрал, не облился, потому что вовремя вспомнил отключить воду в стояке (какой молодец!), но кольца так и не обнаружил, а заодно не имел ни малейшего понятия, как собрать всё это обратно. Сидел теперь на полу в окружении каких-то трубочек, строго на них глядя. В таком виде его и обнаружил Юри, вернувшийся из супермаркета.

— Раковина сломалась?

— Ну, видимо, теперь — да.

— В следующий раз меня попроси, хорошо? Нам на источниках постоянно приходилось что-то чинить.

— То есть ты ещё и сантехник? — усмехнулся Виктор.

Юри покраснел.

— Нет-нет, я немного совсем умею.

— А я не в том смысле. — Виктор принял соблазнительную позу и многозначительно приподнял одну бровь. — Знаешь, у меня последнее время сильно текут трубы. Кажется, их срочно нужно прочистить.

Юри стушевался окончательно. Он поставил сумки рядом с дверью и прошёл в ванную, протягивая руку, будто собирался измерить болезному температуру.

— Виктор, я не понимаю. Ты про раковину? Или про то, что тебе нужно к врачу?.. Что ты смеёшься?

Отсмеявшись, Виктор поймал его за запястье и усадил к себе на колени. От парки, снять которую никто не потрудился, веяло холодом, и босые ноги у Виктора были ледяными, но тепло всё равно прокралось внутрь, расположилось по-хозяйски и свило гнездо. От поцелуев горели губы, замёрзшее лицо Юри постепенно оттаивало. Разобранная сантехника — не самый романтичный антураж, но им и не нужны были декорации, чтобы чувствовать себя влюблёнными.

— Постоянно забываю о культурных различиях. Не надо мне к врачу, не беспокойся. Я тебе чуть позже всё объясню, когда в спальню переберёмся.

— А всё-таки, что случилось?

Виктор не стал придумывать бред, как в несмешном ситкоме, где непутёвый муж безуспешно пытается скрыть свою безалаберность от строгой жены. Тем самым он унизил бы Юри ещё сильнее. И так ведь вёл себя как последняя сволочь.

— Я кольцо снова потерял, — признался Виктор, положив подбородок Юри на плечо.

— Ох… _горетымоё._

— Это ещё откуда взялось?

— Это ты меня так называешь, когда я глупости делаю, — ответил Юри, гладя его по волосам.

И снова секс был хорош. Виктор объяснил всё, что нужно про сантехников, и хотя наклеивать усы и брать вантуз они не стали, трубы остались хорошенько прочищенными.

***

Их медовый месяц, предшествующий свадьбе (так тоже бывает), подходил к концу. Несколько дней они почти не вылезали из постели, отвлекаясь лишь на тренировки, которые тоже проводили вместе, поэтому необходимость разлуки, пусть даже длительностью в несколько часов, казалась кошмарной мукой.

Виктор мог бы значительно лучше показать Питер вырвавшемуся в Россию Пхичиту, но любимым иногда нужно давать свободу, не мешать общаться с друзьями. Он где-то об этом услышал и собирался воплотить совет в жизнь. Не умница ли?

Он окинул взглядом парочку, особенно густо подведённые глаза Пхичита, тяжело вздохнул. И как их одних отпустить? Иностранцы к тому же. Ладно, обойдётся, он ходил же по городу с длинными волосами в начале двухтысячных и жив остался. Да и Юри выглядел куда более хлипким, чем был на самом деле, а уж на адреналине такое мог выкинуть, что любые гопники разбегутся в страхе.

Но от наставлений Виктор не удержался:

— Только ходите по туристическим местам, не шарьтесь по всяким сомнительным районам, а то, Юри, я тебя знаю. «Здесь мы с Виктором ели вкусные пончики и кормили голубей» или «Такая грязная парадная! А с крыши упасть можно! Настоящая Россия!». Покажи Пхичиту Эрмитаж, пожалуйста, ради меня. Про Русский музей даже не заикаюсь, знаю, что ты его не любишь. И в тот бар — ты знаешь, о котором я — не суйтесь, нам туда больше нельзя…

— Виктор, ещё одно слово, и мне будет за тебя стыдно, — простонал Юри.

— Подожди, пока вечером вы не обнаружите меня в одиночестве упившимся в хлам. Вот это будет стыдоба.

— Ничего, — жизнерадостно подал голос Пхичит. — Я уже видел вас обоих в самом худшем состоянии.

Дверь была открыта, но Юри стоял на месте, теребил лямку рюкзака.

— Не пей много, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном.

— Ты тоже.

Они обнялись. Виктор вдыхал запах волос Юри, а в голове крутилась глупая мысль о том, что вот сейчас возьмёт и не выпустит из рук.

— Как будто на десять лет прощаетесь, — сказал Пхичит, тихонько расчехляя телефон для фоток.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Виктор выпил много. Сначала хотел позвать кого-нибудь на алкомарафон по барам, но в последний момент передумал. Кольца взамен последнего потерянного он пока не купил, и от этого было паршиво. Печально, что человеку, в котором он попытался найти утешение, было всего пятнадцать лет. Но что есть возраст, если не условность? Виктор, например, чувствовал себя лет на двенадцать, не больше.

Маккачин игнорировал опустившегося хозяина, изредка поглядывая с жалостью. Даже пёс знал, что идея Виктора - позор. Но это же было так логично: ребята вместе тренировались, пользовались одной раздевалкой, одним душем, Юри снимал кольцо, когда мылся. Логично! Сам Виктор своими руками никогда бы не смог, но если он попросит другого человека, а потом очень постарается забыть...

— Юронька, котёнок, как поживаем? — пролепетал он в трубку.

— Никифоров, ты последний мозг пропил? Меня со своим хахалем попутал? Я тебя в чёрный список занесу, если ещё раз бухим позвонишь!

— Да я тебе! Тебе звоню!

— Ясно. Чё надо? Просто так я для тебя не «котёнок» и уж точно не «Юронька».

— Обижаешь…

— Обижаю, придурок! Давай быстрее.

— Вы же с Юри в одной раздевалке?.. — на окончание предложения Виктора не хватило. Он подышал в трубку, собрался с мыслями. Ухо вспотело.

— Вот же ты пьяный мудак, как тебя твоя свинья терпит?! Ты чего сказать-то хочешь? Нихрена не понятно.

— Тшш, спокойно. Я хочу, чтобы ты забрал у моего солнышка кольцо, пока он будет в душе.

— Твоего солнышка? — Из трубки послышались блюющие звуки. — Сам и кради своё тупое кольцо, меня в это дерьмо не вмешивай.

— А я сам не могу, — печально сообщил Виктор.

— И иди тогда в жопу, — сказал Юра и отключился.

Справедливо. Нечего было своими проблемами доставать ребёнка, тем более подбивать на незаконные действия. Откуда эта идея взялась в его проспиртованном мозгу? Подумал, что Юри увидит, как легко можно потерять что-то настолько маленькое, и не будет больше переживать, сомневаться в чувствах Виктора больше не будет. Детский сад, младшая группа. Вон, Плисецкий мудрее оказался.

***

На четвёртом (или это было уже пятое) кольце Юри напрягся, помрачнел, замкнулся. «Если не хочешь носить, так и скажи. Я не обижусь, честно», — полузадушенно пробубнил он Виктору в лопатку. Не обидится, как же.

Тут, пожалуй, следует уточнить, что случилась эта неприятность во время празднования шестнадцатилетия Плисецкого, где Виктор отличился лишь тем, что был слишком легко взят на слабо, в результате чего утопил в Неве часы, кольцо и ещё чьи-то очки, болтавшиеся у него на голове, зато Юри снова показал тёмную сторону, исполнив эротический танец у своего жениха на коленях. Удобно всё же: на мальчишник не нужно на стриптизёрш тратиться. Юрио от подобного неуважения к своему дню рождению озверел и на этот раз выложил компромат в сеть, что, пожалуй, было справедливо.

— Всегда так, — сокрушался Виктор на следующее утро, — думаешь, что берёшь в мужья невинное существо, пугливую лань, и оказываешься жестоко обманутым.

— Если верить фотографиям, в нашу первую встречу я вёл себя ещё хуже, — убитым голосом сказал Юри, принимая из его рук стакан с рассолом.

— Вынужден согласиться, вчера ты почти не разделся и приставал исключительно ко мне. Прогресс на лицо.

Глотнув рассола, Юри позеленел ещё сильнее, его губы искривились, как будто он собирался заплакать.

— Это должно помочь? — простонал он из-под одеяла, в которое завернулся вместе с полупустым стаканом.

— Нет, не особо. Считай, что я продолжаю знакомить тебя с русским колоритом, _горе ты моё._

Ближе к вечеру они устроили марафон русских фильмов с субтитрами, по которым Юри пытался учить язык, а после долго и лениво занимались любовью. От всей проделанной ртом работы у Виктора заболела челюсть, но ощущения, что он всё исправил, так и не появилось.

***

Всё внутри обмерло, когда одним утром Юри резал хлеб для завтрака, а на быстро мелькающих пальцах не было кольца. Он выглядел обычно, спокойно слушал что-то в наушниках — последнее время это чаще всего были аудио уроки русского, то есть не было никакого скандала, громкой сцены, разговора толком не было. Как это часто случалось, напридумывал себе всякого, решил всё сам, хоть ты тресни. Только сейчас он ведь не поддавался паранойе, не преувеличивал — ситуация выглядела именно так, как он её себе представлял. А Виктор… Схватившись за руку Юри, как за спасательный круг, он ощущал себя самым ужасным человеком на свете. Он причинил боль тому, кого поклялся любить и оберегать, и всё как-то нелепо: походя, случайно, не задумываясь лишний раз.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю?

Юри не убрал своей руки из его, не отвёл взгляда — смирившийся человек. Его прекрасные карие глаза ничего не выражали, даже стёкла очков, отражавшие солнце, были экспрессивнее.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Виктор.

— Спасибо. — За подобное следовало бить себя по лицу, потому что «спасибо» в ответ на «люблю» не говорят. — Но это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Да, конечно, ты часто это говоришь.

Он часто говорил. Он вообще много чего говорил. Не воспринимать же всё всерьёз, правда?

Как давно это продолжалось? Как давно Юри находился в этом состоянии? Да и было ли вообще время, когда он верил на сто процентов? Виктор снова заметил слишком поздно, как с тревожностью и паническими атаками на Гран-при, снова не придал значения важному. Он действительно не думал, что всё настолько плохо.

— Хочешь, прямо здесь сделаю татуировку «Собственность Кацуки Юри»? — серьёзно спросил Виктор, прикладывая ладонь Юри к своему лбу.

— Не хочу… Чёлка будет закрывать.

— Тогда на пояснице. Со стрелочкой, указывающей вниз.

— Этот вариант мне нравится больше.

Маккачин, который всегда чувствовал зарождающиеся конфликты, притопал на кухню и ткнулся носом Юри в колени, как ребёнок, полагающий, что при нём родители не будут ругаться.

— Мы не ссоримся, — сказал Юри, запуская пальцы в кудрявую шерсть.

— Нет? — уточнил Виктор.

— Хочешь поссориться?

— Я — боже упаси, но думал, что ты можешь захотеть.

— Не хочу. Я просто… извинчен*.

Виктор нахмурился. Обычно это он путал слова, а Юри, проживший в Штатах несколько лет, говорил без ошибок.

— Извинчен? Не уверен, что знаю такое слово. Может, взвинчен?

— _Устал_ , — произнёс Юри, печально глядя на Маккачина.

Короткое русское слово с неуклюжим «л» упало камнем, утянувшим Виктора с собой на дно.

***

Рука на пояснице заставила прогнуться, и Виктор сильнее вжался лицом в матрас, открывая рот в беззвучном стоне. Его согнутые в локтях руки бесцельно болтались за головой, чёлка прилипла ко лбу, а на простыне уже начинало расплываться пятно от слюны. Было приятно ничего не делать, позволить себе полностью отдаться в чужие руки. Последнее время он, как стахановец, вкалывал на сексуальном поприще за двоих, ублажая, пытаясь лаской заставить забыть о проблемах. Он только что, пока они целовались, всю спину Юри исцарапал и губы зубами разодрал в заполошном порыве пусть-будет-как-раньше-господи-пожалуйста, чуть не испортив этим всё окончательно. Уверенное «хватит» отозвалось мурашками вдоль позвоночника. Виктор спорить не стал: заткнулся (в меру своих возможностей), расслабился, шевелиться без особой надобности прекратил.

Тем не менее что-то пошло не так, Юри уже долго не мог кончить и был раздражён — Виктор чувствовал это, даже будучи сложенным пополам и с пульсирующим от возбуждения членом. Ему было хорошо, и он искренне не понимал, в чём загвоздка. Обычно такая позиция удавалась им на ура.

Проклятые украшения убили их сексуальную жизнь.

Наклонившись, Юри взял его ладонь в свою, нечаянно задел кольцо большим пальцем и на эмоциях сжал крепче, чем следовало бы. От резкого сгибания в кулаке жалобно хрустнули суставы. Виктор застонал. Юри выпустил его руку и толкнулся сильно, как будто хотел сделать больно, начал двигать бёдрами быстро, часто, жёстко даже, если бы это слово в принципе можно было к нему применить. Виктор закричал, задыхаясь на каждом вскрике. Он бы, наверное, расплавился в счастливую, затраханную лужицу, если бы не знал, что удовольствие получал только он сам, а Юри мучился чем-то молча. От этого хотелось плюнуть на секс, обнять и выцеловать по одной каждую глупую мыслишку.

— Давай сильнее… — попросил Виктор, и в следующую секунду колени перестали его держать, а ноги разъехались в стороны.

Нет-нет, не плевать на секс, ни в коем случае!

Чтобы увидеть лицо Юри, он извернулся и выгнул шею — почему молчит? злится? Выражение было сосредоточенным, как будто «Эрос» катал… То есть что же? Хотел впечатлить, показать то, чего нет, изобразить себя другим человеком? Так вот куда делись их шуточки, милые нежности и перешёптывания во время секса. Раз я тебе не мил — получи другого, распишись. Нет уж, спасибо!

Они смотрели друг на друга с обидой, с одинаковым «ну я же так хочу тебя, эх ты!» во взгляде. От этого напряжённого, почти злого зрительного контакта, Юри некрасиво искривил искусанные губы и кончил. Уткнулся головой Виктору в плечо и сидел так долго, вызывая смутные подозрения, что сейчас расплачется, хотя не плакал ни в свой первый раз, ни когда поскользнулся в душе и повредил руку прямо в процессе. Потом он решительно дёрнулся, сел сверху и с одержимой настойчивостью довёл Виктора до оргазма своими горячечными, жаркими руками.

— Прости. Это было… как-то грубо.

— За такое не просят прощения. Лежи, я всё уберу.

Обычно после секса Юри сразу же надевал очки, чтобы посмотреть на измученного и довольного Виктора, но не сегодня. Видимо, потолок был интереснее. Пихнуть бы локтём в бок и сказать: «Ну, ты чего, круто же было», но им уже не по шестнадцать, чтобы так решать проблемы.

Вернувшись в постель, Виктор поцеловал горячую руку Юри, отчего тот тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Лучи заходящего солнца высвечивали его лицо спелым оранжевым и насыщенным розовым, превращая в скромный шедевр, не тот, которому место в пафосном музее, а в словно бы нечаянно созданный гениальным новичком-самоучкой. Как бы Виктора ни умиляли кацудоном наеденные щёчки, таким, как сейчас, Юри нравился ему сильнее всего: красивое худое лицо с нервными чертами. Дело было, конечно не в весе, а в том, что так Юри больше был собой — на виду вся его неисчерпаемая внутренняя сила и все слабости, война эта бесконечная в голове.

Безусловно, если (кого он обманывал — не «если», а «когда») Юри снова располнеет, ничего не изменится. При условии, что он захочет сохранить их отношения…

— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты носил наше кольцо, — сказал Виктор, сомневаясь, что вовремя, что вообще нужно.

— Да, _Витя_ , я понял, но этого не хочу я.

«Витя» обычно использовался для смягчения злости, но сейчас сколько ни смягчай, прозвучало обвинением в бесчувственности и эгоизме, как вопрос «а обо мне ты забыл? о том, что чувствую я?» Это Виктор-то о нём не думал? Да он не думал ни о чём кроме с той секунды, когда решил стать тренером. Очевидно, что этого было недостаточно, но не умел он по-другому.

— Я хочу измениться. Честное слово, я стараюсь.

— Знаю, поэтому жду и тоже стараюсь измениться. — Голос у Юри был решительный, он так в любви всегда признавался, как будто с боем отбирал. — Я же не хочу расставаться, никогда и ни за что. Я так тебя люблю, что иногда кажется — с ума схожу, но…

— Но?

— Тебе не кажется, что мы… Как же это… _Полетели впереди самолёта?_

Виктор не смог сдержать смеха. Сердце его рвалось из груди от переполняющей любви к этому невероятному идиоту.

— _Побежали впереди паровоза._ И нет, не кажется. Я хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь и точно это знаю.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Юри совершенно по-детски, закрывая лицо руками, как будто не он только что нагнул и поимел пятикратного чемпиона Гран-при по фигурному катанию.

— Да что ты говоришь? Хорошо? — желчно произнёс Виктор, но не выдержал и по-осьминожьи, руками и ногами обнял Юри. — Иди сюда, счастье моё.

— Это как _горе_ , только наоборот? Когда я делаю что-то умное?

— Неа, это когда ты делаешь что-то настолько глупое, что у меня окончательно съезжает крыша.

***

С кольцом, которое было на пальце у Виктора в день того знаменательного разговора, он проходил почти год — личный рекорд — но и оно не выдержало. На этот раз трагедия произошла как-то совсем уж нелепо. Они с Юрио готовили пирожки с мясом на День защитника Отечества, и пока Виктор мешал фарш, колечко испарилось. Впоследствии никто из откушавших угощение в неожиданной находке не признался. Не то чтобы он стал носить нечто, побывавшее внутри у, например, Леруа, просто был бы шанс сказать, что, дескать, милый, я не при делах, символ нашей вечной любви сожрал этот бесчувственный злодей. Переварилось оно там, что ли? Хотя если это действительно был Леруа, то ничего удивительного — могло и перевариться.

Узнав об очередной потере, Юри сначала тихонько поскрипел зубами, а потом приобрёл донельзя шкодливое выражение лица, словно задумал гадость века. Виктор уже не знал, стоило ли начинать бояться, потому что он смотрел «Исчезнувшую» и помнил, что бывает с плохими мужьями. Ничего хорошего! Чертей из этого тихого омута он наловил предостаточно, но сколько их там ещё осталось — одному богу известно.

— Он тебя расчленит и в реку спустит. Инфа — соточка, — ободряюще прокомментировал ситуацию Юрио. Легче не стало.

— Он не такой.

— Японцы эти сначала терпят, а потом в один прекрасный момент у них едет кукушечка и всё, короче, финиш. Сам не заметишь, как тебя тентаклями…

— Так. Тебе ещё рано о таких вещах знать.

— Мне почти восемнадцать!

— Поговорим, когда исполнится, — безапелляционно заявил Виктор.

— Не буду я с тобой о тентаклях говорить, извращенец старый!

Восьмого марта (и да, Юри был в курсе, что это за праздник) Виктор проснулся и обнаружил на прикроватной тумбочке фирменную коробочку мятного цвета. Что-то неприятно бултыхнулось в желудке — к чему это? Он же не заслужил.

— Юри! — позвал он. — Зачем такая дороговизна?!

— А ты открой, — хитро сказал Юри, прислоняясь боком к дверному косяку.

В коробочке лежало кольцо. Дурацкое детское кольцо, меняющее цвет якобы под настроение. И где умудрился откопать? Специально, должно быть, заказывал большой размер. Двадцать лет назад, в третьем классе школы №68 города Санкт-Петербурга такие у всех были, что с ними только ни делали — и в рот клали, и в холодильник. На самом же деле в зависимости от температуры цвет иногда колебался между синим и зелёным, причём оба были невыносимо уродливыми, а всыпанные внутрь блёстки добавляли «красоты».

— Будешь плохо себя вести — оно станет чёрным, и я всё про тебя узнаю.

— Господи, как же сильно я тебя люблю, — успел простонать Виктор перед тем, как умер от смеха.

Юри довольно ухмыльнулся и ушёл обратно заниматься своими делами.

***

— _Полный зашквар!_ — сообщил Юрио, когда впервые увидел сей ювелирный шедевр. — У тебя весь палец зелёный. Фу, гадость!

Виктор улыбнулся, любовно глядя на свою правую руку. Плисецкий хоть и возмущался приглашению на годовщину, но с самого начала вечера не отходил от них ни на шаг и злился сильнее всего, когда они шли танцевать, оставляя его в одиночестве. И это при том, что он лично и достаточно близко знал всех присутствующих, то есть от нехватки общения не страдал.

— Ничего, пусть терпит, — сказал Юри с убийственной серьёзностью. — Любовь — это великие страдания и лишения.

— Вы отвратительны.

— Мы идеальная пара, — сказал Виктор, обнимая мужа за плечи. — Юрио, тебе повезло, что есть с кого брать пример в построении здоровых и крепких отношений.

— Лучше сдохнуть.

— Это можно устроить, если Виктор снова решит накормить всех золотыми украшениями.

— Да, это был я! — мгновенно вспыхнул Плисецкий. — Рады?! Сколько можно об этом вспоминать?! Я сожрал ваше грёбаное кольцо! Потому что пирожок был вкусным, и я его нормально не прожевал. И, блин, нет, чтобы как нормальный человек подойти и спросить! Нет, надо при всех орать: «Юрочка, не высрал ли ты моё обручальное кольцо?»!

— Вить, это правда? — спросил Юри, немного отстраняясь. Легко ему говорить, у него на пальце блестело золото. Никаких проблем с ржавчиной.

— Вот мне надо врать о таком, а?! — ещё сильнее взбесился Юрио.

— Я был чуть более тактичен, — спокойно ответил Виктор. — Но в общем и целом… В свою защиту хочу сказать, что под подозрением были все присутствующие и я не обращался ни к кому конкретному.

***

Кольцо настроения Виктор проносил пять лет, щеголяя зелёными, а потом уже откровенно ржавыми пятнами на пальце. Окружающие крутили пальцем у виска, в СМИ появилась информация о тяжёлом душевном заболевании бывшей звезды фигурного катания. Статья больше всего разозлила Юрио, он тыкал распечаткой в лицо всем, кто сразу не убегал, и грозился отрезать Виктору палец, если тот не одумается. В исполнении двадцатилетнего Плисецкого, который уже мало напоминал фею, но нрав свой сохранил, обещание звучало устрашающе.

Избавился от этой гадости Юри. Его нервы не выдержали, и в сопровождении слов «шутка затянулась» кольцо полетело в мусорное ведро. Причитания Виктора «это не шутка — это наша любо-о-овь!» были подавлены поцелуем.

Следующее кольцо Виктор не снимал никогда.


End file.
